harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility is the first Harvest Moon game on the Nintendo Wii in North America and Japan. Although in the PAL regions (Europe and Australia), Magical Melody was released on the Wii instead of on the Gamecube. In Tree of Tranquility, the controls are designed to make use of the Wii's motion control. However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. 'Gameplay' You play the role of a farmer, given the task of running a farm. As part of this task, you grow and sell crops and raise animals to sell their products (milk for cows, eggs for chickens, etc.). In addition to these goals, you also interact with the villagers, both for commercial purposes (buying seeds, selling products, etc.) and social reasons. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialize and meet the neighbors. You even can meet and woo one of the local bachelors or bachelorettes, get married and have a child. You'll also have the opportunity at one point to discontinue your current game and start over as your child, while keeping any money you made (think of it as inheritance, even though your character doesn't die). Unfortunately, though, the villagers don't react to you any differently, and your character sprite is the same. You can even marry your new character's parent from your previous play-through. 'Story' In Tree of Tranquility, the plot objective (similar to Magical Melody) is to reawaken the Harvest Goddess. This is performed by helping the Harvest Sprites create rainbows and collecting certain "badges". Once all the rainbows are created, the Harvest Goddess will reawaken, and the game continues indefinitely (note that after the opening sequences, the plot is mostly fluidly determined by how you play, and therefore there is no overall summary). The Harvest Goddess's Mother Tree has been on Waffle Island for years, but it died ten years ago. Some say it was because of old age. Others say that it died because no one cared about it anymore after disrespecting it. After the tragic death, everything turned gloomy. The wind stopped blowing, the sun shined less often, the seas raged violently, people moved away and the once famous rainbows of the island disappeared. The Harvest Goddess went with the tree, and no one heard from her again. You read about Waffle Island in a brochure, as it was described as a "rancher's paradise" and decided to start your new farm life there. On the way over you are knocked out by a storm. During the night, you dream about a beautiful lady. You wake up at Sundae Inn, and everything is explained to you, including the history of the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree. Mayor Hamilton suspects that the beautiful lady in your dream was the Harvest Goddess. You come to the conclusion that YOU must save the island and restore the town back to its former glory. Village Waffle Island is the island you live on, and during the beginning of the game, you can only venture to certain areas. Waffle Island is home to many shops, and you can also do things such as mine. The island is seperated into districts. 'The Farm' When you first start playing, you will have a choice of three plots of land: hilltop, town, and seaside. The soil quality difference between the properties is less significant than in Magical Melody. Each plot has roughly the same amount of squares on the farming plots as well, so choosing which one you want really comes down to your personal preference for aesthetics and location to other places on the island. *Hilltop Plot *Town Plot *Seaside Plot *Mountain Plot (plot only) You can purchase any and all of the plots later on if you wish from the Town Hall. After purchasing another plot you can begin using that plot's field for more crops. You can only have one barn and coop however, and they stay on your main plot. You can build a "villa" on each new plot you buy and sleep wherever you choose for the night. However, your family stays at your main house, and you'll want to go home every 3 days or so as to not make them upset. 'Barn Livestock:' *Cows *Goats *Horses *Ostrich *Sheep 'Coop Livestock:' *Chicken *Ducks *Silkworm 'Crops' Spring Note: See Spring Crops for further details. Summer Note: See Summer Crops for further details. Fall ''' '''Winter 'Trees' *Apple *Grape *Orange *Chestnut *Mora (Cherry) *Hali Trees need a 3x3 plot for them to grow. Plant the sapling in the middle square and if a weed or another tree grows in one of the surrounding squares, remove them, otherwise your tree won't grow. 'Fishing' Fish List: *Carp *Catfish *Eel *Huchen *King Fish *Rock Lobster *Salmon *Saury *Shark *Skull Jellyfish * Tuna *Wood Fish *Char *Carp *Rainbow Trout *Rock Fish *Tropical Fish *Prawn (Shrimp) *Lobster *Rock Lobster *River Fish *Last Ocean and Gull Fish *Puffer Fish *Octopus *Lasting Rod *Swim Shorts *Empty Can *Rubber Boot 'Mining' *Wonderfuls **Red Wonderful **Blue Wonderful **White Wonderful **Yellow Wonderful **Green Wonderful **Purple Wonderful *Ores **Iron Ore **Copper Ore **Silver Ore **Gold Ore *Rare Metal Refined Items *Rose Stone *Glass Bead *Iron *Scrap Iron *Copper *Scrap Copper *Silver *Scrap Silver *Gold *Scrap Gold *Moonlight Stone *Crystal *Diamond *Spinel *Ruby *Lapus Lazuli *Aquamarine *Sapphire *Garnet *Amathyst *Peridot *Jade *Topaz *Amber *Emerald 'Foraging' *Mushroom *Green Herb *Purple Herb *Yellow Herb *Blue Herb *Red Herb *Bananas *Toadstool *Blueberry *Common Seashell *Fancy Seashell *Clam *Power Berry *Coconut 'Marriage' Like most Harvest Moon games, you can get married. There are a total of 8 Bachelors and Bachelorettes you can marry. Rival Marriages: *Calvin/Phoebe *Jin/Anissa *Candace/Julius *Maya/Chase *Renee/Toby Anissa.png|Anissa|link=Anissa (ToT)|linktext=Anissa's Page Candace.png|Candace|link=Candace (ToT)|linktext=Candace's Page Char cathy.png|Kathy|link=Kathy (ToT)|linktext=Kathy's Page Luna.png|Luna|link=Luna (ToT)|linktext=Luna's Page Maya.png|Maya|link=Maya (ToT)|linktext=Maya's Page Phoebe.png|Phoebe|link=Phoebe (ToT)|linktext=Phoebe's Page Treerina.png|Renee|link=Renee (ToT)|linktext=Renee's Page Treesheila.png|Selena|link=Selena (ToT)|linktext=Selena's Page Bachelorettes (in alphabetical order): *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena Char calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin (ToT)|linktext=Calvin's Page Chase.png|Chase|link=Chase (ToT)|linktext=Chase's Page Gilly.png|Gill|link=Gill (ToT)|linktext=Gill's Page JinMedic.png|Jin|link=Jin (ToT)|linktext=Jin's Page Julius.png|Julius|link=Julius (ToT)|linktext=Julius' Page Luke.png|Luke|link=Luke (ToT)|linktext=Luke's Page Owen.png|Owen|link=Owen (ToT)|linktext=Owen's Page Char tao.png|Toby|link=Toby (ToT)|linktext=Toby's Page Bachelors (in alphabetical order) *Calvin *Chase *Gill *Jin *Julius *Luke *Owen *Toby Video 'Villagers' Like all other Harvest Moons, there is an array of different characters that fill your town. This does not necessarily include Bachelors and Bachelorettes. Original The originals are those who live on the island originally; though some have to be unlocked. *Barbara *Bo *Chloe *Colleen *Craig *Dale *Elli *Gill *Hamilton *Hayden *Irene *Jake *Kathy *Mira *Ozzie *Pascal *Ramsey *Ruth *Simon *Toby *Yolanda Unlockable The people who move to the island as a result of specific things that your character does. *Candace *Luna *Shelly *Calvin *Chase *Phoebe *Julius *Taylor *Gray *Perry *Paolo *Selena *Sue *Samson 'Wild Pets' You won't start your game with a dog like in past versions of Harvest Moon. Instead, you get to choose which pet you would like to live on your farm. There are 19 different animals you can befriend by talking and giving gifts. Once the animal has 6 or more hearts you can invite it to live on your farm. You can have up to 5 pets, depending on the size of your house. 'Marriage & Children' Each bachelor/bachelorette has 5 events you need to view before you can propose. Most are triggered by leaving your house, or talking to the person. * 2 Hearts: They will visit your house and give you a gift. * 4 Hearts: They will ask you to lunch. If you are a boy, you will meet the girl at the beach. If you are a girl, you will meet the boy at Sundae Inn. Make sure to arrive between 12:00 and 1:00. * 5 Hearts: They will give you a gift, and request you give them an item or do something for them. It doesn't matter how long you take, but you cannot marry them until you have completed the request. * 6 Hearts: They will ask you to meet them under Alan's Tree at noon, and will confess their love to you there. If you aren't there by noon, you will lose a heart For the 4- and 6-heart events, you must talk to the bachelor/bachelorette before noon, because the meeting must happen on the same day. Once the bachelor/bachelorette is at 8 hearts and you've done all of their events, Hamilton will come to your house, and tell you the legend of the Bluebird of Happiness, and that its feather is a traditional proposal item. Within a week after the visit, has to be a sunny day, you will get a scene where you exit your house and see the bird flying toward the waterfall! Go to the Caramel Falls area and walk past the waterfall. After another scene, you will get the blue feather. Go propose on a Sunny Day, and you'll automatically go to Daren's Tree and discuss things, then to the town hall where you'll anounce your engagement to Hamilton. He will ask you when you'd like the wedding to be, and you will be given two options: 'The sooner the better' or 'Love lasts forever. It shouldn't be rushed'. Most say the telling him the first option will make the marriage date sooner, but some have said that the date is actually completely random. On the wedding day, you are transported to the chapel. You can say 'I Do' or 'Pardon?', but, it apparently doesn't change anything. If you are a girl, your husband will continue with his job; if you are a boy, your wife will quit her job and will spend a lot of time shopping in town. Two seasons after marriage, either you or your wife will feel ill. You go to the clinic, and Irene will tell you that you/your wife is pregnant. A week later, your spouse will ask you to go to the church with them to pray for your child. Once you are there, they will ask you if you want a boy or girl, or if you don't care what their gender is. The gender you pick will be the gender of your child. If you choose that you don't care, it will be randomized A season later, your child will be born! The personallity of your child changes with your spouse. Their life is divided into four stages. The first lasts one season and your child will be an infant. They cannot crawl, talk, or do anything. The second stage is when your child learns to crawl, and this lasts one season. The third stage is when your child learns to talk and this will last one season. The fourth and final stage is when your child is now a fully grown kid and can walk around, talk and even help you on your farm if you wish. They can even go on walks with you. They will not grow any more after this, then you can give your child the journey rucksack and start a new life as your child and get letters from your parents. You will keep all of your money and your animals, so the journey rucksack is a great time-saver. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Featured Articles